Recently, the demand for wireless data has been growing exponentially. And, accordingly, the demand for wireless data is expected to exceed the capacity that can be provided by a network, which is based on the current cellular standard.
In order to resolve this, in the 3GPP LTE-A (3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution-Advanced) system, and so on, a heterogeneous network (HetNet), which is based on small cells (or small base stations), and so on, is being considered. In the HetNet, depending on the situation, Picos, Femtos, Relay stations, Distributed Antenna Systems, and so on, are distributed within a Macro cell, and, accordingly, an area capacity of a cell is increased significantly by distributing (or dispersing) the load of the macro cell and by increasing the re-usage rate.
However, when small cells (or small base stations) are concentrated as described above, since inter-cell interference increases, coordination between the nodes for controlling such interference becomes important. Another trend in future communications is based on device-to-device (D2D) direct communication, wherein communication between devices (or device-to-device communication) does not pass through an Access Point. Herein, a device includes all types of devices including user equipments that receive data service through a communication protocol following the cellular standard. Additionally, diverse methods are being taken into consideration, such as Coordinated Multipoint (CoMP) that is considered for inter-cell interference control, inter-cell coordinated beamforming, inter-cell coordination when performing resource allocation, and so on.
According to the related art interference controlling method, which is based on inter-cell coordination, a significant amount of overhead is generated in order to allow the base stations to share the channel information and the control information, which are used for the coordination. However, if a practically tolerable amount of overhead is generated, the respective performance gain that may be acquired may not be sufficiently large. Therefore, a method for simply reducing the influence, which is caused by the interference, via device-to-device coordination without relying on inter-cell coordination is required.